Warriors the start,
by IvyfallWritez
Summary: When a new evil arises, 5 cats will have to pull together the new clans again, to overcome the evil. The new clans will face many challenges in the seasons to come
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

The start

Prologue

Five clans were created a long time ago, their names were Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Skyclan. Each have their own talent that define each clan. Thunderclan can stalk preyl. Shadowclan can blend into the shadows and are sneaky. Riverclan cats can swim. Skyclan cats can climb trees easiest. And windclan cats are skinny and swift. They have a code they all live by, they protect the territory their clan has, and some die protecting it. But sometimes cats break the code, and their leader and deputy find a punishment for them. The clans each have a leader, to lead them, a deputy to help the leader and become leader after the current leader dies, and then medicines cats, who interpret signs from starclan. Cats who have not broken the code, or have fixed their past mistakes, go to starclan where they have a perfect life until they are not remembered anymore. While cats unlike them, or hate starclan, go to the dark forest, where there is no prey and it is dark and frightening.

…

_Run, and don't stop, or they will catch you_ Whiteear told herself _just tell them that they were eaten by a fox after sneaking out of camp, they'll believe me, right? My kits can't stay here, it's too dangerous, but I can't leave._ Whiteear stopped the four kits on her back were awake now.

" Whiteear, were are we?" Ivykit, no Ivy asked

" Almost to twolegplace" Whiteear responded nervously

" Why?" Her brother asked

" Because it's not safe in Thunderclan, or any clan" Whiteear responded briskly " hold on as i jump the fence" Whiteear braced herself and leaped to the top of the fence, then down the other side of it. " Swiftriver, where are you?"

A cat padded out from a bush " Whiteear?" The cat whispered.

"Swiftriver! What happened? Where are the other kits!" Whiteear exclaimed, Swiftriver was bleeding and carried a single kit.

" Let's just put them at the dens and leave" Swiftriver replied, and they left the kits at different dens that were beside each other, then turned, jumped the fence, then Swiftriver collapsed.

" Swiftriver? Swiftriver! No!"

Swiftriver was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ivy woke up, _so it wasn't a dream, Whiteear really abandoned my littermates and I at a twoleg den. _She sat up and looked around, she recognized a door, window, and cat door but nothing else. She stood up and walked around. She saw what she thought were stairs, a bookcase, and a cat toy. She played with the cat toy for a little, but it didn't make her happy like moss ball, or hunter and mouse, or hide and seek. _What do you _do _as a kittypet?_ She though.

She looked at the cat door again, _maybe I could explore outside_. She walked to it _how do I go through it though?_ She wondered, Ivy stuck a paw at it, and the door opened! She went through it. "Woah" she said aloud

" Who are you?" A cat mewed from nearby

" I… I could ask you the same" Ivy hissed bravely

" Calm down, I'm Felix" he replied cooly, and stepped out the shadows, he was a black with patches of white here and there and blazing amber eyes

" I'm Ivy" She responded wearily

" Nice name"

"Thanks"

"Felix… who's this?" A light grey tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes hissed

" Ice! How are you" Felix meowed " This is Ivy she lives here

" Hi" Ivy responded cautiously " I really need to leave though, nice to meet you two, I'll see you around?" She started backing away, towards the cat door

" Bye!" Felix yowled happily

Ivy went through the cat door. _I've got to tell Hawk, Snow, and Grey!_ She ran back to the cat bed they were sleeping on. A cat pounced on her and she yowled in surprise. " Hawk! Get off me!" She hissed, and he got off her, she shook our her pelt and hissed in annoyance.

" Where's Grey and Snow?" Ivy

" Here!" They mewed from behind her" don't eat the food, it's awful." Grey hissed.

" I'm not eating that slop, I'm going home" Ivy hissed

" Good,that means we don't have to convince you" hawk meowed,

" Come on" Ivy meowed bravely,

They had barely a step into the forest on the other side of their fence, when Felix meowed" I wouldn't go in there, there are wild cats that sharpen their claws on bones,and eat live rabbits!"

"Ok, what if I told you were from there, and they don't eat live anything, and they don't sharpen their claws on bones either!" She hissed at the end seeing Felix about to speak " There's nothing to be scared of in there."

"I.. I'm not _scared_!" Felix hissed bravely.

" Of the forest, you would be scared at a branch moving." A voice said above.

It was Ice.

" Hi ice" Ivy meowed

" You know these two?" Snow mewed

" Yes Felix and Ice, they are our neighbors, well used to be." Ivy meowed

" _Used _to be?" Ice meowed

" Used to be, we're going home, not the twolegs den, The _clans_." Grey mewed bravely

" Can I come? I come from there, my mother died though, but my father is still alive." Ice chirped

" I want to come too! Cause I'm _not _scared!" Felix snapped

" Ok you can come" snow meowed happily

" Let's go before someone else stops us." Ivy hissed, clearly annoyed. And they left, heading in to the woods.


End file.
